kawin lari
by anak sekolahan
Summary: khayalanku kalo Percy dkk jadi anak SMA
1. Chapter 1

Buat Om Rick Riordan, aku pinjem para charanya ya...

**Kawin Lari**

xxxSeusai istirahatxxx

dengan enggan Percy memasuki kelas. Saat itu bu Artemis, guru B. Indonesia (?) sedang menjelaskan cara membuat pidato yang baik, benar dan sesuai dengan UUD 1945(?). seisi kelas tak ada yang berminat menyimak penjelasan beliau, mereka malah asyik ngobrol sambil baca mantra (?) pengusir bu Artemis. Percy juga malas mendengarkannya. Dia ingin tidur, tapi tak bisa karena pikirannya sedang ruwet, seruwet mukanya ( ditabok ama fansnya Percy), eh salah seruwet ucapan bu Artemis. "Eh, mau ikut maen kasti gak (?) anak-anak pada ngajakin. Ntar posnya di pojok-pojok kelas, finishnya di wc ( author udah gila). Musuh kita ntar Clarisse loh. Mau gak?" ajak Grover."gak ah, males." "tumben? Biasanya kamu yang paling semangat?" Luke ikutan nimbrung. Luke udah siap-siap pake dasternya kuntilanak (gak kebayang Luke pake daster) biar si Clarisse yang phobia sama setan, jadi takut. "gue lagi ada masalah sama Annabeth. Ruwet nih otak" curhat Percy. "emang loe selingkuh lagi ama si Rachel?trus si Annabeth ngamuk?" tanya Grover. "gak lah, kapok gue. Gara-gara selingkuh, gue sampe dicuekin dia berhari-hari. Jadi jeblok deh ulangan gue." "yee... dasar. Trus kalo loe gak selingkuh, masalahnya apa?" "ntar abis lulusan,dia mau pindah ke Jepang, kuliah di sono. Papanya yang nyuruh, dia gak berani bantah. Tapi dia berat ninggalin gue, gue juga gak mau ditinggal dia. Trus gimana caranya biar dia gak jadi pindah?" muka Percy jadi tambah kusut. "Kalo menurut gue, mending loe ngajak dia kabur aja." Usul Luke sembari menghindari serangan Clarisse sambil lompat-lompat pake daster ala cheerleader(?). "ngaco loe. Trus Annabeth mau tinggal dimana?" "Ya di rumah Percy, kalo gak boleh ya cari kontrakan(?) Percy sekalian kabur juga. Bagi Percy, Annabeth adalah segala-galanya. Ya kan?" kata Luke sambil menatap Percy, minta jawaban. Percy terdiam, sepertinya usul Luke bisa dicoba. Daripada dia sepi tanpa Annabeth, dan Annabeth di jepang sono tersiksa, mending mereka kabur aja. "Ummmm... mungkin Luke bener. Kalo dirumah gue, pasti gak boleh ama ortu gue." Jawab Percy kemudian. "tapi Percy, berarti loe tinggal satu rumah berdua doang ama Annabeth. Itu dilarang. Loe musti nikahin dia dulu." Grover tetep gak setuju ama usul Luke. "Oke, gue bakal nikahin dia, walau cuma nikah siri(?). Apapun gue lakuin asalkan dia tetep bisa sama gue terus." Ujar Percy mantap, semantap rotiboy (author lagi pengen makan rotiboy...). grover melongo, bahkan Luke pun juga melongo. Mereka kaget dengan keputusan teman mereka. Walaupun Luke yang usul, di tetep kaget. Lha wong tadi dia cuma bercanda. "yakin loe?" Grover dan Luke bernyanyi (?) eh, berteriak bersamaan, sampe- sampe ditimpukin sapi(?) ama Clarisse. "Eh, berisik. Eh, banci daster ayo lanjutin kastinya. Takut loe ama gue?" marah dibilang banci daster, Luke segera balik nimpukin Clarisse pake sekarung kaos kakinya yang udah seabad gak dicuci(?) dan jatuh tepat ke mulut besar Clarisse yang siap-siap pengen ngehina Luke lagi. "makan tuh kaos kaki busuk.!" Ujar Luke puas. Clarisse segera dilarikan ke sungai(?) salah, ke UKS.

Heheheheehehehehehehehe... maapin ye kalo garing, gak jelas, dan tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Kalo ada salah-salah kata juga maap, aku baru pertama kali ini buat fanfic. Fanfic saya ini memang sangat CACAD.

Mohon reviewnya ya...


	2. Chapter 2

sekali lagi minta ijin ya om Rick Riordan. para chara nya aku pinjem bentar.

**Kawin Lari **

**part 2**

**xxxSepulang sekolahxxxx**

"Annabeth, tunggu...!" Percy berlari menuju Annabeth.

Annabeth berhenti seketika dan berjalan menuju Percy.

"Hai Percy, aku baru saja mau mencarimu. Ayo pulang."

Percy segera mencari motor scoopy-pink-nya (maaf menyebutkan merek) di kandang ayam, maksudnya tempat parkir. Annabeth dan berangkatlah mereka. Dijalan, Percy mengutarakan hasil diskusi di kelas tadi.

"Annabeth, kamu beneran jadi pindah?" Percy berbasa- basi.

Annabeth menarik napas panjang sepanjang asap kereta api(?) "Sepertinya iya, kecuali kamu bisa memberiku solusi."

"err, sebenernya aku udah ada rencana, tapi agak nekat."

"Apa pun rencanamu, aku ikut. Aku bener-bener gak bisa hidup tanpa kamu (cieeee)"

"Gimana kalo kita kabur. Trus ntar kita nikah dan nyari tempat tinggal sendiri yang jauh dari sini. Hidup jadi bebas tanpa gangguan lalat-lalat dan nyamuk-nyamuk nakal (?)."

"Heh? Nikah? Emang kamu siap? Ntar aku mau aku kasih makan apa?" cerocos Annabeth kayak emak-emak yang kelelep di got (?)

"Tenang, aku bisa kerja jadi kuli, petugas ledeng, sopir angkot atau kalo perlu sesuai cita-citaku, tukang becak ber-scoopy-pink ( Author di kejar-kejar, mau ditikam sama FG nya Percy )." Jawab Percy bangga.

"yo wes kalo gitu. Aku ngikut aja. Aku juga udah sumpek tinggal sama papa."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin banget. Kapan kita berangkat?" Annabeth jadi antusias.

"Ntar jam 9 malem, aku bakal manjat ke pohon mangga terdekat (?)trus ngasih kamu kode buat keluar. Grover sama Luke akan membantuku. "

Tak sadar mereka telah sampai di ujung dunia (?) eh, ujung gang rumah Annabeth. Percy gak pernah berani nganterin sampe ke depan rumah Annabeth, dia takut ama papa Annabeth yang mukanya mirip ama hades campur sule(?).

"Oke, kutunggu nanti jam 9 malem." Kata Annabeth sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Aku pasti dateng." Teriak Percy sambil tereak-tereak kayak kucing ngelairin (?) orang-orang jadi pada ngeliatin mereka.

_Jangan menoleh ke orang-orang itu, Annabeth. Emang kadang susah punya pacar yang mantan pasiennya Ki Joko Bodo (?)_ batin Annabeth.

**Xxxmalemnyaxxx**

"sekali lagi gue tanya sama loe, APA LOE YAKIN BAKAL KAWIN LARI AMA ANNABETH?" speaker yang dipake Grover sampe rusak, bumi gonjang- ganjing, banjir bandang menghadang, petir menyambar, korupsi meyebar (dan author pengen digampar).

"gue yakin seyakin-yakinnya. Mohon do'a restunya ya..." kata Percy sambil sungkem ke Grover n Luke.

"oke, kita berangkat sekarang."

_Sesampainya di rumah Annabeth, Percy langsung manjat pohon, sementara Grover sama Luke mengamankan satpam._

Annabeth yang udah gelisah dari tadi cuma bisa mondar-mandir di balkon kamarnya, nunggu Grover sama Luke selesai beraksi. Percy yang lagi nunggu di pohon mangga, malah lagi asyik berantem sama kelelawar setempat gara-gara mangganya dimakan.

_Dasar kelelawar sialan, gue sumpahin tuh mulut jadi monyong. _Gerutu ngelempari si

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, pak satpam berhasil ditakhlukkan. Grover sama Luke udah ngiket, nyumpel mulutnya pake sabut kelapa, mulut diplester pake lakban warna pink, trus di sekap di kandang kambing (?).

"eh, kita udah selese. Cepetan kasih kode ke Annabeth!" seru Luke dari bawah pohon kamboja (?) salah, pohon mangga.

"Oke"

Percy langsung berayun menuju balkon. Annabeth kaget, tapi langsung tanggap. Dia langsung meggendong tasnya dan berayun bersama Percy. Mereka pun mendarat ke laut(?) salah, ke darat dengan sempurna, tanpa ada suara.

Percy segera menghidupkan mesin scoopy-nya dan Annabeth segera jongkok, maaf, maksudnya duduk. Tapi tiba-tiba seekor kelelawar melempari scoopy-pink kebanggaan Percy itu dengan mangga bangkok(?) maka timbullah suara kelontang-kelontang.

"Woi, dasar kelelawar sialan. Gak puas loe ngambil mangga gue tadi. Rasain nih!" Percy tereak-tereak sambil ngelempari si kelelawar pake kepala medusa (?) dan membatulah si kelelawar. Pkarena kemenangannya, Percy ketawa-ketawa sambil menjerit sekeras- kerasnya, seperti mak erot yang kelaparan (?)

"Ribut amat, ada apaan seh?" tiba-tiba papa Annabeth bangkit dari got nya (?) eh, dari tidurnya. Dia langsung berjalan menuju ke sumber pemasok beras (?) bukan, tapi ke sumber suara.

"gawat, papa kebangun. Ayo cepetan berangkat !" Annabeth jadi khawatir.

Percy yang masih guling-guling di jalan raya (?), maksudnya di halaman rumah Annabeth sambil ngadain upacara pembakaran khusus satwa liar, arogan, imut, cute, narsis dan 4Ly sedunia ( mana ada yang begituan ? ) buat si kelelawar.

"Percy, ayo cepat. Papa Annabeth udah mau buka pintu." Grover jadi ikutan panik.

"oh, maaf. Tadi aku masih kebawa arus (?) eh, suasana." Percy segera menyalakan motornya kembali. Mereka melaju kenceng banget.

Papa Annabeth kaget ngeliat anak gadisnya dicolong (?) ama cowok urakan gak dikenal. Dia pun ngamuk n langsung manggil pasukan angkatan laut(?) buat ngejar mereka. Grover sama Luke juga jadi target pengejaran.

"Bye Percy ! jangan lupa sama kita yaaaaa!" jerit Grover dan Luke yang sedang terengah-engah lari menghindari serangan papa Annabeth. Akhirnya Percy dan Annabeth menghilang ditelan monster(?) bukan, tapi ditelan malam.

WC again, WC again (maaf, aku memang gila). Wes Capek aku...

Author : "Hehehehehehe, maaf kalo masih ancur. Disini aku pengen coba membuat karakter Percy bagaikan seorang badut semut yang imut (?) makanya motornya aku kasih scoopy pink, padahal niatnya scoopy pink bermotif barbie ( weleh-weleh). Maaf juga kalo ada salah-salah kata."

Percy : "Gak bakal gue maafin loe, dasar Author gila! Harusnya jangan gue yang jadi korban!"

Author : "Suka-suka gue dong, gue kan author. Dilarang protes kalo maasih mau idup di fanfic gue. Kalo protes bakal gue masukin ke dunia barbie yang serba pink. Sadaaap...!"

Percy : (nyali menciut karena takut sama marmut gue yang imut (?) )

Author : "Oke, mohon review nya yaaaaa..."


End file.
